Body Guard
by Candace Hale
Summary: After a scary incident at a club, super-model Bella Swan decides she needs a full-time body guard. Will romance bloom like a rose in a spring rain shower or shrivel like a flower in a drought? What happens when a stalker arrises? EmxB
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. I am just a simple writer.

This is going to be an Emmett/Bella story. Don't like it? Don't read it. Reviews are greatly appreciated.

My name is Isabella Swan. I am 23 years old and know all over the world as a beauty. I am a professional supermodel. At the current time I am looking for a full time body guard.

Whoever is chosen for the spot will be by my side 24-7. This includes a private room at my estate. The applicants will be put up against each other in a boxing match to see who can stick it out until the end.

To help me with these screenings are my four best friends: Alice my personal shopper and stylist who also serves the purpose of best friend. Next is Jasper, Alice's husband, who is a male model in my division. We've done quite a few shoots together.

Then there's Rosalie, or Rose as she prefers. She is my make-up and hair stylist. She is also Jaspers younger sister. Her boyfriend Edward is last, but certainly not least. I swear, if he weren't a soccer player he could be a male model.

Why go through all this trouble to find a single body guard you ask? Well…

FLASHBACK

_Rose, Edward, Alice, Jasper, and I were in a club in LA a couple weeks ago. I left the group to go to the bathroom. Rose and Alice were caught up with the guys, so I didn't bother to ask them to come with me. As I was coming out of the bathroom I was snatched by a guy who put his hand over my mouth and started to drag me backwards towards a door that led to a back alley._

_Lucky Edward came down the hall to see where I had gone off to. When he saw Edward coming down the hall he quickly let go and turned to flee. Edward sprinted down the hall after him, but he was too late. The guy had already got out of the back exit and into a black Mercedes. Edward came back and apologized that he wasn't fast enough. I could tell he was absolutely seething with anger. We made our way back to the group and informed them of the recent goings ons. Jasper jumped up and was ready to chase the car down. He and Edward are my brothers in everything but blood. Needless to say, we left the club not long after that. The mood was killed. None of them would let me stay at my own house that night. I wound up staying with Alice and Jazz that night. But that night at the club got me thinking. What if's flew through my head left and right. _

_What if they hadn't thought of me in time? Would he have raped and killed me? Would he have kept me captive for years? Who knows? All I know is that I NEED a body guard. I still have nightmares._

END FLASHBACK

So Rose and I posted ads on the internet. Hundreds of applicants came in. First, we have to screen them. Most of them won't make it to the second screening.

As for my career, I am the highest paid and most sought after model in the business. I model for only the best. It's a full time job. I've met so many great people throughout the years I've been modeling.

Though, in school, it was a different story. I was a little over weight and had bad acne. My hair was always frizzy and kinky. I was picked on all the time. One girl in particular was the worst. Her name is Lauren and she and her cheerleading clones would always publically embarrass me. They would "accidentally" dump food or drink on me in the cafeteria at school.

After graduation my parents divorced and my mom took me to California with her. We lived in Forks, Washington. AKA: the rainiest place on the continental US. There were only like, 6 sunny days in the entire year. It was awful. My mother hated the rain.

When we moved out to Cali, I met Alice at a little café. It was friendship at first sight. It's like she knew from the first moment that we were going to be best friends. She helped me by giving me a California makeover. After that I gained a bit of confidence, so she shoved me into model try outs. I have been a model since I was about 14.

At the moment I am getting ready for a shoot. It is for Glamour Magazine. They have got me in a classic deep purple tiny string bikini and sexy black "fuck me" stilettos laid out on the hood of a white and silver 2010 Audi R8 Spyder. (This is Iron Mans car from Iron Man 2) I LOVE this car. It is gorgeous! They have the music playing loud and fans blowing on me while I pose.

"Alright Bella, were done here darling. We have tons of great shots here." The photographer, Jacob, told. He was really cute. Too bad he was gay.

"Thanks Jay." I told him as I hugged him. He caught my arm as I start to walk to the dressing room.

He pressed a single key on a key ring into my hand. I looked at him kinda funny, so he explained.

"You can keep the car." He said and walked away. My jaw fell open and I felt like screaming in joy.

"Thank you!" I yelled to him off in the distance.

I ran back to the dressing room and grabbed my bag with my clothes in it. I threw on some VS sweats and pulled my curls into a lose bun. Alice as talking to me the whole time, but I wasn't paying attention. I was thinking about how I couldn't wait to drive my car home.

I dug in my purse and pulled out the keys to my black 2009 Camaro and tossed them to her. She looked a little bit caught off guard, but she caught the keys.

"You get to drive Alice." I told her as I grabbed my purse and walked out the door.

"Wait! Bella, did you hear anything I was saying?" She asked, exasperated.

"Nope, sorry Alice I am on cloud nine right now. Guess what?" I didn't even giver time to answer before I said "They gave me the Audi! Can you believe it?"

"So that's why your letting me drive the Camaro? I knew there was something weird about that. Anyway Bella, you've got to hear this! I was texting Edward while you were shooting. He said he had the PERFECT guy for your guard position. Edward has known him for years. I think he said his name is Emmett. He used to play college football. Now he's working as a bouncer at a really popular club downtown." She explained to me.

"Okay Alice. I'll see him at the auditions. So, how are you and Jasper?" I asked. We were waiting for the okay to take the car.

"Oh, we're fine. Speaking of relationships, how are you and Mike?" she asked, looking sympathetic.

"Ugh. Don't even say his name. We broke up last night. It was horrible. We got in this huge fight about how he's always womanizing and trying to control me. So he threw a perfume bottle at me, but he missed. When it hit the floor it broke into pieces. Then, he started to come after me and stepped on it. He is such an idiot." I don't even know why I dated him.

"Thank god you've seen the light! None of us liked him. I had to stop Jazz and Edward from having a go at him a couple of times. What happened after he stepped on the glass?" Alice asked.

"I locked him out on the porch and called 911 for him. I grabbed all his shit, threw it in a bag, and put that out on the porch with him. I also told him that his ass better not show up here after he left the hospital." I told her, almost laughing.

When she laughed so did I. Thankfully, the guy came over and told us we were clear to take the car.

"Bye Alice. I'll see you at home!" I yelled to her as she walked away.

The drive home was amazing. This car is my new baby. Rose and Edward are going to so jealous!

I pulled into the drive-way and opened the huge gates. I pulled my baby into the garage and Alice pulled in beside me. We got out of the cars and went inside.

I walked through the hall and lounge to the kitchen. Alice was on the phone with Jazz telling him to come pick her up.

"Bella, how come you never have anything good to eat in this huge damn house of yours?" She asked me as she dug through my fridge.

"Because, I am hardly ever here Alice. I never have a day off." I answered her as I walked up the stairs.

"BEAR! Here boy! I'm home!" I yelled down the hallway at the top of the stairs. Sure enough a little puppy came running to me barking like crazy. Bear is a white English Shepherd Dog with a light brown spot on his left ear and over his left eye. He has got the cutest floppy ears!

"Come on boy. Let's go down stairs Bear." I told him, knowing he couldn't understand me.

I got to the kitchen and Bear ran to Alice.

"Hey sweetie!" she squealed and pick him up, kissing his nose. She set him back on the ground.

I called him over to the back door to let him out. He probably had to pee, poor thing.

"That dog is just precious. I swear you treat him like he's your child." Alice said, rolling her pretty gold eyes.

"Hey, leave me alone. I love my puppy." I rebutted as I heard him scratching at the back door to get in.

I pulled the door open and he ran in, his ears flopping the whole way.

Alice's' phone rang out in the dead silence, making me jump out of my skin.

"Hello?" she answered "Hey, yeah. Okay. See you soon. Mhmm. Love you too. Bye." She walked over and wrapped me in her arms and kissed my cheek.

"Love you Bells. Jasper's here. I'll see you tomorrow at auditions. Bye!" She left the kitchen going to the front door.

I looked at the clock and it says 9:00 p.m. I am so tired. So I went and took a shower, washing my hair with my favorite strawberry shampoo. When I got out I went to the mirror to clean my face. I felt this weird sensation on my leg and looked down. I laughed at what I saw. Bear had followed me into the bathroom and was now licking the water off of my leg. It tickled.

I walked into my modern style bedroom and took out and old tee shirt and some sweat pants. I put them on and picked up Bear and put him on the bed. He automatically dug his way under the comforter and curled up.

I crawled in beside him and he curled into my side. We were both sound asleep within minutes.

Fin.

To Be Continued…


	2. Author Note

To my dearest readers:

I am SOOOO sorry for not updating. Contrary to what some may believe, I am still writing this story. Don't give up on me! I have gotten so many favorites and followers. I would like to say thank you to every single one of you reading this story. I'm sorry I you had false hope that this was a new chapter. I have been writing chapters. I'm getting ahead.

The only reason that I haven't posted any new chapters is because my computer is having problems with the Internet connection. That and I messed with my computer and switched a setting and now I can't figure out how to fix it. I SWEAR as soon as this computer issue is fixed a new chapter will be posted.

Sincerely

Candace Hale

P.S. The only reason I was able to post this is because I'm on my cousins' computer.


	3. AN Good News!

Good news my dearest readers! Computer problems are over and progress is being made! I want to thank all of y'all that haven't given up on this story. It honestly means the world to me. Your reviews and comments are what keep this story going. I hate to be a review whore, but the more reviews that come is the faster these chapters get out. I've got lots of plans for this story. Everyday something new comes to me, but I'm always open for your ideas. I won't absolutely guarantee that they'll make it into the story, but I would love to hear them. Any suggestions are always welcome and taken into consideration. As of now I am going over chapter two and checking for mistakes and editing. It will be up later tonight. I promise!

-Candace Hale


	4. Chapter 2

**Okay my loyal readers, I'm planning on updating this story once a week. Maybe twice depending upon how fast I'm getting chapters done. As of now I am writing chapter Five. I know everyone says this, but please review. It really does help me keep going!**

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR CHARACTERS!

BPov

Alice was over bright and early in the morning. When I say bright I mean barely bright. It was like 6:00 in the morning! I am not a morning person and Alice knows that damn well.

"Bella! Rise and shine! Time to get up sleepy head." She yelled as she barged into my room. She was also on the phone while she oh so brightly woke me up. I looked at her, groaned, rolled and put my head under the pillow while praying she would just leave. Riigght. Like that'll happen.

Alice threw the cover off of me and hurried me to the shower while talking on the phone and holding it with her shoulder. That girl is the definition of multitasking. I stepped in the shower and shiver at the cold water. I huddled in the corner of the shower until it heated up. When it did, I washed my hair and shaved and all the good stuff. I stepped out and dried off. When I walked into my room my clothes were laid out on my bed, like usual. I glanced at the clock it was only about 6:15. I got dressed and tried to make up my bed. Yes, tried. My dog was sprawled out by my pillow on her back with her feet sticking up, dead asleep. I just rolled my eyes and left him there. The help could make it later.

"Bella, I hope you're dressed because I'm coming in whether you are or not." Alice called through the door. She walked in and behind her followed Rose.

"Hey Bella." She told me with a hug and a smile. Rose was gorgeous. She everything guys look for. With the long natural blonde hair, blue eyes, sun kissed skin, and legs that could go on forever she could knock any girls' confidence on its ass just by walking into the room. But I loved her like she was my sister.

"So Bella, remember that guy I was telling you about yesterday? Emmett?" Alice asked me once she had me situated in a chair for Rose to get started on my hair.

"Um, no. Not Really. Sorry." I looked at her as Rose pulled a brush through my thick brunette hair. Alice didn't seem bothered by the fact that I didn't remember. She just went to talking again.

"Anyways, he's definitely coming today. I have a really good feeling about him Bella. I just KNOW he's the one." Alice squealed with glee and clapped her hands like a child.

Maybe it's just me, but I swear there was double meaning to that last sentence. Alice LOVES playing matchmaker. It's her favorite game. That and Bella Barbie. Alice has been trying to get me together with someone for the longest time. Sure, I get lonely, but hey, who doesn't? I have my big family to keep my happy.

There's Carlisle and Esme, my second parents. They call in to check on me more than my real parents do. They're the best I could ask for. And of course my tight knit group of friends. They are my family now.

As I was lost in thought of my "family" Rose had done a miracle with my hair and makeup. My hair was curled to look casual in loose barrel curls and I had the smoky sexy look going on with my makeup with a touch of red lipstick. It went with my black low ride skinnys. For my shirt I wore a blood red string bikini top that made my boobs look great, or so Alice said. Over top of that I wore a kind of grey loose see through tee shirt kind of thing that came down to about my belly button and hung off of my left shoulder. (*Remember Alice is dressing Bella. I'm kind of going for the Kat Von D look right here. Just so you know.) To top it off Alice handed me a pair a black strappy stilettos. She gave me the look of death so I just sighed and took them.

I don't understand what I needed to get all dressed up for anyways. I mean jezze. It's just auditions. I'm just going to be sitting in a room all day. Through all of these years, if there is one thing I've learned about Alice, is never question her. Ever. It might just be the last thing you ever do.

I grabbed the keys to my Audi Spyder and my purse. Rose rode with me and Alice drove her Porsche, seeing as mine was only a two seater and Rose was dying for a ride in it. What can I say? She's a car buff. We speeded all the way there, as we were running a little bit late. As we were nearing the auditorium where auditions were being held we saw the line. I spanned at LEAST 3 to 4 blocks. Ugh! This day is going to be soooooo long, but it is necessary.

As we were going down the blocks I even saw a news crew. I mean, it's not even that big of a deal! We pulled up at the door and security brought us in and showed us where the room was. Edward and Jasper were already here waiting for us. When the girls reached them, the guys sweetly kissed their significant other. It made my heart throb. I sat down at the table provided for us and pulled out my phone to check the time. 7:45. Auditions start in 15 minutes. Right now we just sit and wait.

Sitting at this table kind of made me feel like an American Idol judge. I laughed to myself at the rudeness of Simon. He was always my favorite. Short and sweet, but I could never have the heart to tell someone they sucked to their face. I would feel awful.

Jazz started up a conversation about this recent article he read in an old Civil War book. Supposedly he was descended from the youngest and greatest General in the whole of Confederate army. His name was Jasper too. Funny, huh?

Finally they started sending in guys 10 at a time. I sat back and got comfy. I was going to be here a while.

Fin.

To be continued…

Author Note: Okay y'all, I'm seriously going to try to make all of my chapters at LEAST 1,000 words. It's a goal of mine. I know this one is kind of short, but I really am working on making them longer! I'm going to try a chapter in Em's POV. Can't guarantee it'll be great, but I'll my very best to keep him as close to character as possible to flow with the story.


	5. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I DON NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS…

Okay y'all, I'm going to try to write from Em's POV. Review and tell me if it sounds kind of like him, so that I may improve it his POV in later chapters.

EMPOV:

My name is Emmet McCarty. I am currently a bouncer. The work pays well, but I've decided I need something better to do with my life. I have short curly brown hair and brown eyes. I have a very burly build and I'm about 6'3. I also have a tattoo between my shoulder blades that is the number 66. It looks like the numbers on the back of a jersey. 66 was my college football jersey number. Unfortunately, before I could be drafted I got a serious leg injury in a game that prevents me from playing the glorious game any further.

My friend Edward Cullen says he has to perfect job for me: A personal body guard for Bella Swan, supermodel. Now, I've never met her personally but Edward is a close personal friend of hers. He just so happens to know that she is holding auditions for a 24/7 body guard. He told the story behind her decision, about how she was almost snatched from a club right under their noses. For some reason this sparked an intense need to protect this beautiful girl. How could someone steal a person away from her family and friends to have their way with her and, probably, kill her? Such an act should send someone into the lowest circle of hell to rot.

I have tomorrow auditions start. Edward said he'd put in a good word for me. Now, I have to work-out. I start with 100 one-handed pushups (50 right handed and 50 left handed), 50 pull ups, and 40 squats with a 220 pound weight. When I came back from lunch I military benched a good 220. After my work out I was exhausted and sweaty. Time for a shower!

I walked through my empty loft to my master bathroom (Empty as in nobody to share it with). I got into the double walk in shower and scrubbed my body with Axe soap. I love that stuff. I got out, dried off, and got dressed in some pj's, considering it's about 8 at night. I got in my huge, empty bed and turned on my 62' flat screen on the opposite wall. I program called Dancing with the Stars is on. I was kind of shocked to see Bella Swan appear on stage. It was a Cha-cha number. Good Lord did she look like sex on legs. They were dancing to a song called Put Your Hands on Me (This was originally performed by Kathryn & Ryan on So You Think You Can Dance. Check it out on youtube.). This dance was seriously HOT. Now, I've never really been into dancing before, but I am seriously considering watching this show more often if I get to watch Bella do THAT move.

After the show went off at 9 I decided it was my bed time. I turned off my tv and promptly feel asleep, snuggled into my pillow.

I woke up with the blinding sun right in my eyes, which did not make for a happy Emmett. I rolled over to see my two best friends: Jasper and Edward. Edward was standing over by the blinds with that cocky half smirk on his face. Japer, on the other hand was standing next to my bed grinning.

"C'mon Emmett, man! It's time to get up." Jazz said sitting down on the edge of my bed.

"Ugh. What time is it?" I asked them, rolling over to burry my head under my pillow.

"About 7:30. I've been up since 5." Edward said, I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Wake me up in about an hour." I replied, it came out muffled due to the pillow over my face.

"Nope!" Jasper said as he yanked my comforter off of my bed. "C'mon. We're auditions are at 9."

"Fine man! Fine! Can you get out now?" I ask trying to get them to leave. Them, maybe I can get a little more sleep.

"Nope. Out of bed or I'll get the cold water. Looks like you need a cold shower anyway." Jazz said, his mouth pressed in a tight line trying not to laugh.

Edward on the other hand didn't have as much control, seeing as he burst out laughing. "Have a good dream brother?" he managed to ask between laughs.

"Shut up." I said getting out of bed and shoving him.

I got in the shower not because I was dirty. I just took a shower before I went to bed. But, because I did, indeed, have a very large problem to deal with, if you catch my drift. When I got out I wrapped myself in a towel and peeked into my room just to check that Edward and Jasper left. Once I found it safe, I went to my closet and put and dressed in my Nike work-out clothes, as Edward suggested. He said that we were going to be "tested". Okay, then. When I came out of my room I went down stairs and found Jaz and Ed in the kitchen chatting about whatever the shit those two talk about.

"Dude, come on! Would you please hurry? You take more time to get ready than Alice!" Jasper said exasperatedly.

"You aren't lying Jaz. I swear this guy is a more of a girl than Rose!" Ed said to Jasper.

"Hey!" I punched Edward in the arm " I'm _right_ here. Don't talk about me like I'm not even in the room, in _my_ house. Why do I have to be a girl, just because I care what I look like." I grabbed the bagel Edward had just taken a bite out of and finished it for him. "Besides, why the rush? Its only," I checked my watch, "8:05. Auditions don't start until 9." I pointed out.

"Sure Emmett. You can have my bagel. It's not like I was eating it or anything." Edward said sarcastically. "Anyway, we need to get there early because there's probably going to a line."

I just rolled my eyes at Edwards dramatics. "Whatever, let's go." I grabbed my keys and gym bag and headed out the door.

*At the audition hall*

Okay, so Edward wasn't kidding when he said there was a line. I was number 103 and we got there at 8:15. I mean, _really_? Is this job really that sought after? Well, she is super gorgeous. Isabella Swan is not just super hot. She goes past that. The word beautiful doesn't even describe her. The pathetic thing is most the guys here just want the job for the chance at getting in her pants. Don't get me wrong, that would be an _awesome _perk of the job, but it's not the whole reason I'm doing it. I honestly have this crazy intense need to protect this girl, well woman. She has this really confident, I can do what-ever the hell I want, when I want to do it, look about her (which is super hot), but I can see the scared insecure side of her hidden deep beneath all of the confidence. I just want to take care of this girl. Hey, and if she comes to me in the middle of the night, begging me to make sweet passionate love to her I won't complain. Losing a few hours of sleep with her seems like a good way to spend a night.

So, here I am at auditions. Most of these guys are punks. Some are on roids, I can tell by just looking at them. I know the difference between natural buff and steroid induced buffness. Some of these guys are just dreaming. I mean there was this guy over here about 20 minutes ago. I swear the little punk must have been barely 20. He had the ego of pro wrestler and the build of a noodle. I had shifted my weight from one foot to the other and bumped the kid by accident. The dude almost lost his balance. Yeah, he's a dreamer.

Once I finally made it to the front I was put into a group with the nine guys behind me. (The turn out for auditions was probably about 200, but they stopped letting people in at 150.) We were brought into a large room. The walls were coved in mirrors and a bar went all the way around the room. We were told to get down and do as many two handed push-ups as we could. I looked around and surveyed the competition. About 5 of the guys here were "dreamers" as I like to call them. The other four of the guys in the group looked like they worked out. One guy was bigger than me. He's on roids. I've learned never to judge a book by its cover. Sure these guy didn't _look_ like much competition, but it's not size the matters for push-ups, it's endurance.

We all got down in the push-up position. One of the dreamers couldn't even get into the right position. He wanted to do girl push-ups. The coach, a man that could rival a drill instructor, kicked his ass out of the room and told him not to come back. Coach blew his whistle and we all started. Three and the remaining four dreamers barely made it past 50, one dropped out at 35. The only remaining dreamer dropped out at 63. That left five, including myself. Two of the guys dropped out after 150. The guy on steroids dropped out after 200. And so there were two. I was starting to worry. I knew I could push myself a bit further, but there was no way I going to come close to three hundred. I'm used to doing 100 one-handed push-ups, so two handed ones were no problem, but even 300 is pushing it for me. Luckily for me, my competitor dropped out at 220. I went to 250 and dropped. I was hot and sweaty, panting for breath and shakey.

Coach told us to get up and stand in a straight line. He shook my hand and congratulated me, saying I had progressed to the next level. He shook the hands of 3 other guys who had lasted and dismissed us. He told me to meet in this room at 10:30. I stayed and chatted with a couple of the guys who stayed. We shook hands and told each other "good job". You know, good sportsmanship and all that crap.

I went to my gym bag and dug around until I found a granola bar and a bottle of water. I went to the room coach mentioned that I could wait in and spread out on the floor. I set the alarm on my phone for 10:15, which gave me about 15 minutes to stretch. It's about 9:55 now. I ate and chugged some water and lay back, using my bag as a pillow. I was vaguely aware of the other guys in the room, waiting also. I slipped off to sleep quickly.

I jolted awake when the alarm on my phone sounded in my ear. It was 10:15 and time to stretch. Who knows what else they have in store for us. I looked and counted. There were 15 of us left. I quickly stretched and chugged some more water. I headed back to the mirror room where we were before. Some of the guys were already there. I checked my watch. It was 10:26. Those guys better get here quickly. As time passed, more guys came. They all looked like it could be some serious competition. We were all chatting quietly and sizing each other up while waiting for coach. At 10:30 on the dot he walked into the room and everyone fell silent. He ordered us in straight line and we scrambled to get that way.

Here we go again….


End file.
